An Icy Death Wish
by bluebug00
Summary: What happens when the team's bioship gets shot down in the middle of nowhere and the team is saved by thier enemies? R&R (Ace & Spades AU)


(First person)

**Robin's POV**

**North Pole.**

Cold. That was what I felt. I can't remember why but I do remember sitting with the team in the bio-ship. Laughing at something that was funny.

What were we laughing about? And why can't I remember? Where are we? Why is my ankle broken and why can't I feel my face? These were the thoughts that went through my head as I stared at the small make-shift fire. It looked so warm.

Warmth.

That was feeling that I longed for just before I passed out. I felt it envelop me as someone's arms went over me and carried me away.

* * *

**Spades' POV**

**Meanwhile...**

There was always things that bothered me from my old life. Things that made me worry, things that scared me to death sometimes. Like right now. I'm carrying Robin's still frozen body away from the broken bio-ship and to the car I materialized not to long ago.

As I carried Robin to the car, I thought about how this all happened.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was a rather calm day, except for the unexpected blizzard that came out of no where, but other than that it was a normal-ish calm day._

_Me and Ace were sitting by the fireplace as Sir'ce (our adopted sister) sat in her wolf form at our feet, chewing her new chew toy we had given her when we came here for winter visit. Ace was busying herself by reading a new book she got from Harley while I started into the fire._

_A few minutes passed like this before a distress-signal came blaring into the warehouse._

_Shocked at the sudden alert we sprang into action and ran to the computer -which was rather useless, because we are actually a computer. I read the report. It had said that there was a ship that crashed out in the snow almost an hour away, but it wasn't just any ship. Its was the Bio-ship. The team had sent the distress signal. Ace looked over at me, sadness and shock written in her features._

_"We gotta go help them." I said to her, hoping she would understand. She smiled at me in return. "Go get your friends. Ill be waiting."_

_I nodded and disappeared into the blizzard._

* * *

**ACE's POV**

Wally's been away for about an hour now. I wonder if he's okay and if his old team is too. I sat by the fire looking outside of our house/warehouse through a big window. The design of the HQ is rather simple. Almost the same as the one back in Gotham, it had a big hanger with corridors on the sides of it. The long hallway to the left would lead you to the sleeping quarters of the henchmen and the one on the right would lead you to where it becomes more of a house. That's where we're sitting. Waiting for Wally to come back from his mission.

It had a open kitchen that was red -much to Sir'ce's distaste- and a small hallway which lead to our rooms. The kitchen overlooked the living room. The couches were these state-of-the-art ones which Dad bought for us a while back. They were two dark-brown leather with red pillows and a red blanket over the back. One arm chair and a coffee table in the middle. The fireplace were in front of the whole room. Warming not only the living room but the kitchen as well.

"Aodrii?" I looked down at my little sister we rescued from hunters a few months back. "Când va fi Wally înapoi?" (When will Wally be back?) She asked, tired green eyes looking up at me as I held her

"Nu știu, sweety. Nu stiu ..." **(I don't know, sweety. I don't know...)** I told her holding her closer and kissing her head. Ten minutes passed before one of the henchmen came running in saying Spades needs my help.

I ran/sprinted to the hanger wanting to help badly. The moment I saw Robin's frozen bloody body I started asking questions.

"Spades, what happend?" I asked walking rather fast to the truck helping the other men.

"We found them just outside of the danger-zone. We've gotta get their body temperatures back to normal and fast. They'll die if we don't." He started making his way to the living room, Sir'ce standing on her toes to see the broken boy in his arms, sniffing him cautiously. Even though Sir'ce's only six-teen years old, she's still very short and curious of the world. Having grown-up in the wild with the rest of her people.

After Spades were out of sight I started giving orders to some of our men. "You! Go get some blankets and an first aid kit!" I yelled getting people to work as fast as possible.

_'This is gonna be interesting'_ I thought to myself just before I followed Spades to the living room.

* * *

**Sir'ce's POV**

Weird humans. That was what they were. They reacked of other wolf. And blood. They were covered in it.

Why were they here? Who were they? And why did pack-brother Wally bring them inside the big metal den?

I walked next to Wally as he carried a human boy to the fire place. He looked so small and he smelled of...home. The home where wolfs ran free... Before _they_ came!

**(AN: All Romanian will be in bold.)**

I gave a low growl as I came into the room in my human form. "What's wrong, micul meu lup?" **(My little wolf.)** Aodrii's voice came from behind me. "Monștri ... Made totul rupt de acasă." **(Monsters... Made everything broken back home.)**

"De ce spui asta?" **(Why do you say that?)** She asked while rubbing my back and making me shiver as the rest of the weird-ones were carried into the room and laid next to the boy on the floor.

"Ei au venit și au distrus pădurea, luarea unor pack-membri departe și punerea lor în cutii de metal. Băiat miroase de acasă. Casa a fost distrusă. Ma face sa ma supărat." **(They came and destroyed the forest, taking some pack-members away and putting them into metal boxes. Boy smells of home. Home was destroyed. Makes me angry.)**

"Nu vă faceți griji, pup mea. El nu te va răni." **(Don't worry, my pup. He won't hurt you.)** She said as she made her way to the boy and started doing stuff to his right hind-paw.

I tried to get closer to the boy an all four, crawling towards him, curiosity getting the better of me but Wally stopped me. "Nu, nu. Lasa pe sora ta face ceea ce trebuie. Ea îi poate ajuta." **(No, no. Let your sister do what she must. She can help them.)**

"De ce?" **(Why?) **I asked as I looked up at him, expecting him to tell me more. "Au fost rănit foarte rău și au nevoie de cineva care să-i ajute sau ei nu se va face prin noapte." **(They got hurt really bad and they need someone to help them or they won't make it through the night.)** He explained the best he could, sadness in his voice.

I looked at his face before changing form and laying down in front of the fire, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of the boy's breathing.

Wondering what the next light will bring...

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Okay I know its been long, but I just couldn't get an idea for the next chapter of Scars...so I started reading these werewolf!Robin fic (which I love BTW) and got an idea. I don't know how long this will be but hopefully not to long because I lose interest in my own stories. (Which is just stupid) Btw... Tell me if you like the new addition to the family (Sir'ce) because I really like writing her in first person! **

**R&amp;R!**

**PEACE...**

**-BB**


End file.
